Supreme X-Men 01
by CaioOP1985
Summary: Mutants are considered dangerous by the main population, feared because of their powers. To show the world that the pacific coexistence can be achieved, Professor Charles Xavier creates a school where young mutants from all around the world can be trained in their powers and achieve peace with humans. This story is part of the Marvel Supreme Universe.
1. Issue 1

Issue 1:

The Dawn of X

"Oi Caio!" (Hello Caio) A brown haired girl speaks with a black haired boy.

"O que foi desse vez, Isa?" (What's now, Isa?) He says, a little bit too rude.

"Não finja que você não sabe!" (Don't pretend you don't know!) The girl says, outraged.

"Eu já falei que não quero ir nessa porcaria de festa!" (I told you already that I don't want to go on that stupid party!) He says, finally looking in her eyes.

"Mas por quê?" (But why?) She says, bitting her lips.

Just to enlight our readers, this scene is taking place in the city of São Paulo, Brazil, with two students of a private high school: Caio Oliveira de Paula, the boy, and Isabela Carneiro dos Santos, his best friend. They are arguing because of a party that Caio doesn't want to go.

"Por que o lugar vai estar lotado de gente que eu detesto, talvez?" (Maybe because the place will be crawled of people that I hate?).

"Você odeia todo mundo!" (You hate everyone!) She says, getting more and more outraged.

"Não, eu gusto de você, por exemplo." (No, I like you, for example.) He says as they enter the gym.

"Você sabe que minha mãe nunca vai deixar eu ir se você não concordar!" (You know that my mom will never let me go if you don't agree!).

"Ache outra pessoa par air com você, caramba!" (Find someone else to go with you, dammit!) He says, getting angry.

"Você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho mais ninguém…" (You know pretty well that I have no one else…) She says, looking at the floor.

"(sigh) Vou pensar no assunto, tá bom?" (I will think about it, alright?) He says, finally defeated.

"Sério? Sério mesmo?" (Really? For real?) She says, getting happier.

"Sim, então…" (Yes, so…) He stops talking when she gives him a pretty intense kiss in the mouth.

"Eu te amo muito mesmo! Ainda bem que você está solteiro!" ( I really love you! It's good that you are still single!) She says, going to the other side of the gym to start the class with the other girls.

"Olha só quem tá de namoro com a super nerd, o super nerd alfa." (Looks who is dating with the super nerd, the alpha super nerd.) Rodolfo Mendes speaks, the bully of the class.

"Bom saber que você continua vivo, Mendes." (Good to know that you are still alive, Mendes.) Caio says, with sarcasm.

"Certo pessoal, formem uma fila." (Alright guys, form a line.) The teacher says. "Hoje nós vamos jogar queimada." (Today we will be playing dodgeball.)

Some boys in the line moan at the thinking that they would be playing that with Kenji, the "living weapon" of that game. There's even a joke among students that, when Kenji throws a ball, the chance of survival is lower than being shot by a sniper in the head. And, like always, Kenji is in Mendes's team and Caio is on the opposite one, being the last to be chosen.

It is lot like Caio is bad at sports, it's just that he doesn't like them so much, especially if you play against Kenji or Mendes. Every time they keep aiming at him, like he is some kind of aim target for their balls. Caio tried to stay at the farthest part of the sport court, far away from the division line.

However, his best efforts turn out to be in vain when he becomes the last boy of his team and he sees Mendes's evil smile. He sees, like in slow motion, Kenji bending his arm with the ball in his hand and the ball leaving it. Caio closes his eyes to not see the ball coming and then he feels the hit in his face.

Pain beyond pain is felt by the young one as he goes to the floor due to the impact of the ball. He can hear Isa's voice, but it's clouded in his suffering. He starts to fell something different from the pain, something from the inside of his body, urging to be released. Caio then starts to scream, making everyone in the gym to look at him.

His eyes turn to a purple light and a purple energy is venting from his eyes as well. Then the boy scream once more and he explodes in energy, destroying the building in the process. Breathing heavily, he then looks around, shocked with the destruction.

There are pieces of wood on fire here and there, pieces of the building around and a enormous hole in the ceiling. Caio gets up, shaking from what he did until he realizes that Isa is somewhere around there.

He starts to look for her desperately, turning over pieces of wreckage around, even the ones he couldn't possibly lift. After some search, he finds her still breathing, but she has passed out from the blast. He hugs her, crying for his luck when he hear something moving from behind him.

"Seu… seu monstro!" (Your… your monster) Mendes is there, holding a metal pipe.

"Eu… eu…" (I… I…) Caio tries to speak, but he is in shock.

"Você… não merece viver… MORRA!" (You… don't deserve to live… DIE!) Mendes says, getting ready to hit Caio with the pipe.

Caio closes his eyes again, knowing that he deserves to die for what he did, but the blow never came. Opening his eyes again, he sees Mendes staring at the space with a strange face. Getting up, Caio approaches him and waves his right hand in front of him, but there is no answer from his part.

"Mas o quê…?" (What the…?) Caio says.

("Don't worry, young man.") A calm voice speaks inside his head.

"Quem está aí?" (Who is there?" Caio speaks, but there is no one around.

("I am speaking with you inside your mind.") The voice answers.

("Dentro da minha cabeça?") (Inside my head?) Caio looks around, even more confused than before.

("I must ask you to speak in English, since my Portuguese is very poor and I know your English is quite good.")

("O-okay…") Caio answers, inside his mind. ("Who are you? How can I hear you inside my mind?")

("I am just like you, Caio: a gifted person. My gift allows me to read the minds of those around me, even speak with them.")

("That's… useful…")

("It is, indeed.")

("But I am not gifted! I am a…")

("You are no more a monster than me: you just need help to learn how your powers work.")

("But I killed all those people!")

("They are all alive, don't worry. But I am afraid that people will not see this incident in good eyes.")

("What should I do?")

("I can erase the memories of everyone about what truly happened, but that won't change the fact that you still need to learn how to control your powers.")

("How can I learn?")

("There's a school that I fo… ded to help younglings like yourself to learn how to control their… ties.")

("Hey… I think that something is wrong.")

("Forgive me for this. I am not exactly close to where you are.")

(" Where are you?")

("Salen Center, Westchester County, New York.") He thinks, like he is commenting on the weather.

("Hold on a second! You are in the United States?")

("Yes.")

("But how…?")

("I am using a piece of tech that allows me to enhance my powers to reach you in Brazil.")

("Is your school in the US?")

("Yes, it is indeed.")

("Even if I accept to enter your school, how can I go there?")

("I've sent one of my students to go look for you. Then you can gather your things and fly to the Mansion.")

("But aren't there any laws against a person from another country…?")

("I have a good friend who will take care of those things.")

("I don't know… I can't just leave my family and… you know?")

("I know that this is hard, but we need to prevent an incident like this from happening again. I beg you to think about what people will do if they were to know your abilities.")

("I… what am I exactly?")

("You are a person with the X gene, a mutant.")

("A mutant… like those they always show on TV?")

("No. The Brotherhood of Mutants are terrorist. If you decide to come, you will learn that mankind and mutantkind can coexist together in peace. Once more, I must ask you to come to the school.")

("I… okay. I will go.")

("I knew you would listen to reason.")

("Just to ask, who are you?")

("Charlles Xavier.")

("Hey, I know you! You are that professor who was defending the mutants! Now this makes sense.")

("I am honored to hear you know of me.")

("But you haven't appeared in quite some time. Why?")

("When you arrive at the school, I will show you. For now, go to the outside and look for a car with my student and a friend of mine.")

The boy starts to go away, giving a last look at Isa before getting out of the building through a hole in the wall. He knows that he would never see her in the same way again, so he doesn't look back.

I think that now is the perfect time to describe our young friend, since he will play several important roles in the following plots. He is fifteen years old and has black hair (as it was said before) and brown eyes. He is tall for his age (1,70m) and his skin looks a little tanned, which is natural.

Arriving at the parking, he finds a black van with a teenager with his back in the side of the van. He seems to have fifteen years and has brown hair and red sunglasses. When Caio approaches the van, the boy looks at him and calls him.

"Are you Caio Oliveira de Paula?" He asks him.

"Y-yes!"

"Good." The boy smiles at him, making Caio less nervous. "I'm Scott Summers and I am here to get you."

"Can I go home and get some things?"

"Don't worry, we got some clothes and other things from your house." We need to go to the airport before the police blocks the school and we can't get out."

"How did you got in my house?"

"The professor changed the memories of your parents: they believe that you got a scholarship in the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngster. We managed to get all your clothes and a lot of things that you will probably use: your video games, computer, laptop, among other things."

"Thanks…" He says, noticing the driver, a woman with blonde hair. "Hum…"

"My name is Moira MacTaggert, Professor Xavier's wife."

"Oh… nice to meet you."

"Your English is pretty good." Scott speaks to Caio. "Where did you learned?"

"Mostly alone, because of video games."

"That's interesting." Scott says. "Looks like you spend quite a time playing them."

"Yes…"

And Caio and Scott spend some time speaking with each other, even in the plane to New York. By the time they arrived at New York, they were already best friends.

* * *

"Wow!" Caio says as they arrive at the gates of the mansion.

"That was my thought when I first came here." Scott says, with a smile.

A large Neoclassic mansion can be seen from the gates, standing at the top of a little hill in the large property. The taxi leaves them in the entrance of the mansion and help Caio and Scott getting Caio's luggage inside the learge hall of the place.

"This is so amazing!" Caio looks around with his eyes glowing.

("I'm glad to hear you saying that, young one.")

"Hi professor."

"Let's go and meet him, Caio." Dr. MacTaggert says to him and guide him inside the mansion to a room.

Entering the room, Caio stops in shock when he finally sees Xavier: he is inside a thank filled with a green liquid and has a tube leading directly to his throat. He looks pretty slim and old, like he had been inside that thing for a long time.

("Sorry for not warning you, Caio")

"What… what happened?"

("I once had a friend who helped me into achieving my dream of a pacific existence between our specie and humans. However, we started to disagree and then an… accident happened and this is the result.")

"I… didn't knew…" The young one says, looking at the ground.

("No worries. Now Scott, could you show young Caio where will be his room and help him to make himself home.")

"Yes sir." Scott guides him out.

"I… couldn't imagine…"

"Me neither." Scott answers, looking at the ground. "The first time I was shocked as well."

"You know, in all the time we talked to each other, you never told me how he found you."

"Well… I had just blown the orphanage where I was living and went on the run from the police. The Professor found me and gave me shelter here, just like he is giving to you."

"Okay."

"Oh, there's one more…" Scott starts to say, but he is interrupted when they enter Caio's room.

"Oh my God!" He says in surprise.

"It's time to live the good life." Scott laughs at his reaction.

The room is amazingly big, probably big enough to fit two or three student's rooms from any college. The furniture is of a classical style made of oak wood. There is a large bed, an office desk, one bedside table on each side of the bed, blue curtains at the large windows, a television with a complete sound system and a complete bathroom.

"This is mine?"

"Yes, of course it is." Scott says. "But there's also something else."

"What?" Caio looks at him.

"Look at the box up your bed." Scott points to the box.

Opening it, Caio finds the most strange of the things: a yellow and black spandex costume made to cover the whole body, yellow boots and black half-gloves. He looked at the thing with curious, looking for Scoot to give him answers.

"This is your uniform for the X-Men."

"X-Men?"

"It'll be our own team of mutant super heroes, in a way." He says, sitting in the bed.

"Wait a second! Super heroes?"

"Just a way of seeing it. Our lives will be hard, so the Professor will teach us how to fight and help to protect the world from mutants who may cause harm to innocent people."

"So… we are a team like the Invaders of WWII?"

"That's the idea."

"Okay… then where are the others?"

"For now, they are inside this room."

"So it's just you and me? What a team." Caio says, sarcastically.

"It'll grown, you will see." Scott gets up and stretches his body. "In the meantime, what about using the pool?"

"There's a pool? I love this place more and more every second that I stay here." They put their swimsuits and go out.

* * *

"The new boy seems like a good kid." Moira says to Charles in the tube.

("It'll be good for Scott to have another boy of his age here.")

"How are you feeling today?"

("More of the same, I suppose. I am already used to not be able to touch anything or even eat properly, but I guess that you get used to even that.")

"Oh Charles…" She says, touching the glass.

("Have no worries for me, my dear Moira. I just wish that we could have finished what we started…")

"Me too."

("Speaking of this, how is he?")

"Jimmy misses his dad, but he knows that you are too sick to play with him. He will be six next month."

("I see… how much do I miss the touch of my son, Moira… Could you…?") He asks her.

"Just do it." Moira says, closing her eyes and allowing Charles to enters her memories.

Charles enter her memories and then he relives them, like it was him on those moments: he plays with his son in a park, watches him playing in the bathtub, see him giving her mother a bouquet of flowers who he picked, see him laughing in the arms of her mother as they watch "Frozen" in the cinemas and many other good moments.

("Thanks…") Charles says.

"You are welcome." Moira says, taking off her clothes. "I think that there's one more thing we should do before I leave for England."

("Moira…")

"No complaining Charles… you know that I enjoy this and you should as well. Now link your mind to mine and let's get this thing over." She says, sitting on the bed without any clothes.

("How fortunate I am for having you…" Charles says, linking their minds.

"I know…" She moans a little.

* * *

"This is truly amazing!" Caio says, floating in the water.

"Tell me about it." Scott says, taking a sun bath outside the pool.

"Enjoying yourselves boys?" Moira appears from the mansion.

"Hello Dr. MacTeggart." Caio salutes her, without opening his eyes.

"Hello dear. Just came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Caio opens his eyes and looks at her.

"Yeah, I will be leaving for England tonight. I just came here to deliver you safe and well to Charles's cares."

"I see… then have a good trip…"

"Thanks. Bye Scott."

"Bye doc." Scott says, waving at her.

"So…" Caio says. "Isn't her the Professor's wife?"

"Yes, but she works with something similar to this place in England."

"Okay." Caio says, looking at Scott getting up. "What are you doing?"

"Something I always wanted to do with someone else in the pool." He takes some distance and runs to the pool. "WATER BOMB!"

Scott jumps in the pool, creating a wave that hits Caio and makes him goes underwater for a second. He gets his head out of the water and then he feels some of it hitting him, courtesy of Scott Summers.

"Maldito!" Caio says, laughing and throwing water at him.

And then Caio's first day as a X-Men ended with him soaked and laughing. It could be worst.

* * *

"You like astronomy?" Scott asks, looking at the telescope.

"Yeah… I used to go to my grandmother's farm in Minas Gerais to watch the sky. Even without the equipment, the night sky was amazing."

They are both at the top of the mansion, using the telescope to see the stars in the sky, since the sky is so clear in that place. Caio found it while looking around the mansion and the Professor allowed him to use his old "friend", according to him.

"This is old, but it's pretty good too."

"Yeah… sometimes I forget that the Professor had a life before, you know…"

"Hey, couldn't he listen to us talking about him?" Caio asks his friend.

"No… apparently his brain is too damaged to have his powers active all the time, so he just activate it for a short time every day."

"That really sucks." Caio says, looking at the moon. "So who was that friend he mentioned? When the accident happened?"

"No idea, but I saw a picture of him with his son…"

"The Professor has a son?" Caio asks, surprised.

"Yes, a five or six years old boy. showed me a picture of him."

"I see… you were saying?" He sits in the floor, looking at the sky.

"Right. He was with his son, a baby in the picture, and a man around his age with two kids in his lap, a boy and a girl, around the same age, ten or nine. It is probably him, since the Doctor didn't want to talk about them."

"That must be pretty rough, having your father alive, but out of reach like that."

"Yeah… How are your parents?" Scott asks Caio.

"My father has his own company who sell computer stuff and mount webs and system in other places. My mother… well, she studied law, but she doesn't practice. What about you?"

"My parents died when I was little. I moved from foster parent to foster parent for almost all my childhood."

"Sorry."

"That's okay. Now I have the Professor… and you, my very first real friend."

"That's touching, Summers."

"Thanks, Oliveira... did I said that right?"

"Yeah." Caio laughs at him. "You did."

"You sure has adapted pretty fast to this whole situation."

"My life at my house wasn't exactly easy… but I think that I will miss Isa."

"Who?"

"My friend… used to be my best friend, but now I think that I will barely see her."

"I wouldn't be so sure about this. Life can lead you to strange places."

"Alright, Mister Myagi."

They continued to look at the sky, enjoying the peace of the night. Caio hopes for a good future and, somehow, he knows that his life will never be the same as before as he stares at the infinity of the universe.

* * *

"MOM!" The girl screams from his room.

"What's wrong honey?" The mother tries to enter the room, but something is stopping the door.

"They are doing it again! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" It is possible to hear things hitting the wall from the inside of the room.

The mother is finally able to open the door and she finds every single object of the room floating around the girl in the bed. Her sudden entrance makes the object stop, falling to the floor.

"It's okay Jean… it's okay… nothing will hurt you honey!" The mother holds her crying baby girl in her arms.

"What is wrong with me?" Jean Grey asks her mother.

"I don't know honey… I don't know."


	2. Issue 2

Issue 2:

The Devil Within

Caio avoids another optic blast from Scott, shooting him with his own blast of energy, fired from his hands. Scott avoids it as well, rolling over to his right. He gives the optic blast one more try, but this time Caio is prepared and he shoots his own blast of purple energy, hitting Scott's in the middle of the air and making both of them go to the ground.

"I think I am getting how this thing works." Caio says.

"You think?" Scott laughs at him. "Just think?"

It's been a month since Caio arrived and now he has a better control of his powers and it is pretty unlikely that he will blow up a building again (I said unlikely). Caio also found out that he is able to launch the energy in the form of bean from his hands and other uses as well: he has super strength (he can lift cars and other heavy stuff easily), extremely high endurance (he found out the worst way: falling from the top of the mansion to the ground), ability to run faster and longer than any human being and he can create a shield made of his energy.

However, there is one thing he is not able to do: flying. Also, no one really knows what kind of energy is that, since no scanner can really find out. They have been calling it the "Omega Force", based on the Greek language.

"So, feeling more comfortable now? With the moving and everything?" Scott asks Caio.

"Yeah, a lot more, thanks. My parents called me last night in the Skype."

"That's good."

"It's strange to lie to them about myself, but I guess that it is for the best."

"True." Scott gets up and looks around the Danger Room. "Wanna go a round against the Room?"

The Danger Room is a training ground where Scott and Caio can train their powers, their bodies, tactics and also play the best session of D&D in the world, as Caio soon found out. It works with a tech that generates a physical holographic place and enemies, making a pretty realistic training to prepare you.

"I will pass, thank you. I think that I am still beaten from the last session against the machine." Scott decided to put Goku (I have no idea why someone programed the room to generate him, since he was already there when the boys used the room for the first time) to go against them. "I never thought that a Kame-Hame-Ha would hurt that much."

"Yeah… let's never do it again…" As some kind of joke, you can choose if Goku will be normal, Super Sayajin 1, 2 or 3. "Maybe you are right: we deserve some rest after this month."

It was a full month for the two boys: despite the Danger Room and the War Room, the place was a normal school, so Caio and Scott had normal subjects like Chemistry and English alongside subjects like Mutant-Human Relations and War Strategy. They also had to train every day at least an hour in the Danger Room and make their homework to the "teacher": the A.I known as Cerebra.

The only living beings in the school are Scott, Caio and the Professor, who cannot give them that many subjects, so the one who teaches them every one of them is Cerebra. A funny fact about it: in every class it puts the image of someone different, a character from fiction that the boys like. For instance: in Chemistry, Cerebra uses the voice and appearance of Walter White (Heisenberg), in Biology it is Doctor House, and many other characters.

"What about a session of _Injustice_?" Caio asks him.

"Why would I play a game of super heroes that doesn't even exist while I can be a super hero?"

"Because I would totally beat you with my Green Arrow."

"Hey, Flash is a good character! Besides, you won just two more times than I did."

"I dare you to prove that you are the best, Summers." Caio, says, giving him the evil smile.

"Challenge accepted." Scott follows him to the Gaming Room.

* * *

"In your face!" Caio points at Scott as his Superman is defeated by Caio's Aquaman.

"At least my hero has real super powers!" Scott says, looking at the screen with resentment.

"Yeah, but Aquaman kicked the super ass of your hero like it was nothing! Face it Summers, I am the Ruler of the Seas!" He says, raising both his arms.

("I know you have a lot of tasks as a king Caio, but there's something both of you need to take care of.")

"What is it, Professor?" Scott asks him.

("I just found a new mutant that may need our help and I want you two to go and check on her. Moira already talked with her mother.")

"So it's a girl? I can live with that." Caio jokes.

("Also, be careful, because I am also sensing something else in there.")

"Something else?"

"In fact, similar in some ways to your Omega Force, Caio."

"Really? But isn't the powers of a mutant practically exclusive?"

("Like I said, similar, not the same.")

"Alright Professor, we are going."

("Moira already made the reservations for the two of you in the flight to your destiny. Just go to the airport and the plane will be waiting for you to send you to Houston, Texas.")

* * *

"Okay boys, we are arriving at Houston by now." The pilot of the private plane informs the two teenagers.

"So we are getting ourselves a girl. Do you think that she will come?" Caio looks at the window to see Houston getting closer and closer.

"No idea on that one." Scott looks up, thinking a little. "You know, we should probably get ourselves codenames, like real super heroes."

"Okay then who are you?" Caio looks at Scott as he continues to think.

"Cyclops. From the Greek mythology, you know?"

"I do, in fact I've played _Age of Mythology_."

"And what about you?"

"Well… what about… Omega?"

"Omega?"

"Well, we already call my power the Omega Force, so why not?"

"Cool." Scott says, looking at the window. "Cyclops and Omega, members of the X-Men. Sounds good."

"Agreed." Caio says, smiling a little.

* * *

They get out of the plane and look around for Dr. MacTaggert's friend who is supposed to pick them up at the airport. After some search they see a blonde and fat guy holding a sign with their names written on it.

"Are you the friend of Dr. MacTaggert?" Scott asks him.

"Yes. You are the two boys who she talked about, Caio and Scott?" He asks the boys politely and with a smile.

"Yep." Caio answers him.

"I am Doctor Donald Meland and you two will be staying at my house during your stay here at Houston."

"Thanks doc." Caio says as they follow him to his car.

"So, how old are you two?" Donald asks them, Scott at the passenger seat and Caio in the back.

"Both fifteen." Scott answers him, looking around at the city at night.

"And what brings you guys to Houston? I heard you traveled here from New York."

"We are here to find a new student for our school." Caio answers him.

"Oh, I see." When they stop at a red sign, Donald looks at Caio. "Sorry, but I noticed you have a tiny British accent. Are you from there?"

"No, I am Brazilian. My English teacher and neighbor was from London. I guess I got the accent from him."

"A Brazilian! That's amazing, you know, I always wanted to go there."

"Cool."

"So how is Brazil?" Donald asks him. "Good, bad?"

"There are good parts and the bad ones, just like any place, I guess." Caio answers him.

"Alright." And then Donald starts to talk about the Brazil with Caio.

They arrive at Donald's home and he insists in carrying their luggage, even though they said they could do it. Before they enter the house, a little girl runs from the entrance and jumps at Donald, almost taking him down.

"Daddy!"

"Hey baby girl, how are you?" Donald passes his hand in her hair.

"I'm fine, but I was worried! You never get home so late!" She says, biting her lips in a cut way.

"I had to pick up the boys there at the airport." Donald points to Caio and Scott, who wave at her.

"So here comes my favorite doctor in the world." A man walks from inside the house.

"Hey Wally, how was work."

"The usual. So you guys are the students that Moira told us about?"

"Yes, we are." Scott answers him. "I am Scott Summers and this is my Caio de Paula."

"Wally Layton, police officer." He shakes the hand of both boys. "So what about a fine dinner? I am preparing one right now."

"Sounds perfect! Donald says, looking at the boys. "Why don't we just leave your things at the living room and we eat?"

"No problem." Caio answers. "I'm always ready for food."

They wash their hands and sit down for the dinner: pork ribs with barbecue sauce with vegetables in the butter. They start to pick the meat and talk, with Caio mostly describing Brazil due to Donald's request.

"So… are you guys together? Like, you know…?" Scott finally asks it.

"Scott!" Caio looks at him, surprised with that question.

"It's okay, we are used to it." Wally says to Caio. "Yes Scott, we pretty much are a couple, married you can say. Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all. So you guys have adopted Alicia?" Scott refers to their daughter, who is watching TV in the living room.

"Yes, she is being our daughter for almost five years by now." Donald says, proud. "She is our baby."

The conversation somehow turned more lightly from that point forward, with the two adults somehow happy that the boys aren't treating them differently just because of who they are. Maybe the fact that both boys are mutants made them realize how much prejudice those two must suffer each day.

* * *

"Hey Caio… are you awake?" Scott asks from the folding bed.

"Yes." He says kind of sleepy.

"I am happy for those two, you know?" Scott looks at the ceiling, smiling.

"Huhum…" Caio agrees, barely conscious.

"It's just that they don't hide who they are to the world and are even proud of it. Do you think that we will do it one day, with our mutations?"

"Don't know Scott… really don't…" Caio's brain is working on a slower pace than the usual.

"I hope one day I can show the world how proud I am from being born that way. You can say that it is my dream, you know?"

"Scott… I could really enjoy this conversation… if my brain wasn't working at the speed of a drunken turtle, save it for tomorrow when we go to see that girl, alright?"

"Alright." Scott turns over to sleep. "Have a good night."

"You too…" Caio says, but adds one more thing before passing out: "I will help you… with your dream…"

Scott smiles at his words, getting ready to sleep. Never before he had a friend like that, not since his brother, Alex, died. He and Caio look like more than just teenagers who have met a week ago, they look like old friends.

"Thanks… Caio."

* * *

"Is this the place?" Caio asks Scott, holding a map in his hands.

"I guess so… that's what is written in the paper Dr. MacTaggert gave me."

It's a nice place where this Jean Gray lives, that's for sure. Used to orphanages (in Scott's case) and a relatively small houses filled with cousins and other things (Caio's case), they look around the houses with curiosity, thinking how nice this place must be. Looks like the ideal place to raise your kids, that's for sure.

They are now in the Stone Brook Dr in front of one of the many brick-made houses in the vicinity. It's one of those neighborhoods where kids can play around all day and everyone knows each other. The boys went on ahead and knocked the door of the Grey's house.

"Hello?" A woman in her forties opens the door to them.

"Hi, we are here to see, hum… Jean Grey?" Caio says to her, smiling.

"What do you want with her?" She says, aggressive.

"We are from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Moira MacTaggert must had told contacted you." Scott informs her.

"But you are kids!"

"Believe me, we know what to do. Can we go inside?"

After some handmade cakes and tea, they explain to the woman, Jean's mother by the way, who they are and what the Institute is for people like they, Mutants. She listens to their speech quietly and, once it is over, she puts down her tea and shows a serious face.

"So, you believe that Jean is a mutant as well?"

"Yes, we do."

"And that by going to that school, she can learn how to use her abilities?"

"Yes. "

"I… don't know what to say… she never left my side ever since she was born, so forgive me if I am a little nervous with the idea of her leaving…"

"We can understand you." Scott says, trying to tranquilize her. "But been with other people around her age will help her to grow used to the powers she has."

"I know, but… I've tried everything that I could: every doctor, every psychiatrist that I could get the phone. My husband left us with Jean's older sister and now he has married again, but I continue with her." She looks at the boys, tears coming down her eyes. "She is my baby girl."

"We want to help Jean as much as you do, but the Professor can do much from another state. You won't lose her forever, she will just stay away. Besides, Skype solves every problem nowadays."

"I…" Scott gives her a scarf and she cleans her tears on it. "I am better now thanks. You are right: it'll be better for her to stay in that school to train her abilities. You can go and see her now."

She guides them to one of the rooms and opens the door and they finally see the girl itself: a red haired thirteen years old girl with green eyes, Jean is looking out of the window with a thoughtful appearance. She looks at the two newcomers and then Caio senses something strange: his body is telling him that the girl in front of him is dangerous.

"Are you okay?" Jean's mother looks at him, noticing his pain. "Feeling a headache?"

"I-I am fine…"

"Who are you?" Jean asks them.

"I am Scott Summers and this is my friend, Caio de Paula." Scott hands his hand to her and they shake hands.

But when Caio shakes her hand, he senses something strange and, suddenly, Jean screams and is set on fire. Then everything disappears.

"_So you are the Avatar of Disorder?"_ A voice, ancient and powerful speaks, but at the same time it looks like a thousand of different ones.

"What?" The boy looks around trying to find the one speaking. "Who is there?"

"_Don't you feel it, little one?"_ The voice speaks, laughing. _"We have met before, haven't we?"_

"Show yourself!"

"_Very well… if that's what you wish for."_

A giant mass of fire appears before him and turns into a gigantic bird of fire, but Caio knows that it isn't just fire, but something more powerful. The bird stops right in front of him, glaring at the young one with interest.

"_You sure have grown since the last time we saw each other."_

"Who are you?"

"_I was given many names before coming to this place, young son of man. But you may call me the Phoenix."_

"Phoenix… and what do you mean by meeting before?"

"_When I came to your planet, looking for a host for my essence, you were one of the beings who had drawn my attention. But you were already taken by another force."_

"What?"

"_Your powers are of cosmic origin. However, I cannot say from who or where."_

"What are you?"

"_A being known as a cosmic entity: something made of pure cosmic power from the very beginning of this universe."_

"What?"

"_You may not know, but there are things out there so extraordinarily powerful that they could turn this rock you call home in dust in no matter of seconds."_

"Why are you here, on Earth, if you are so powerful?"

"_I was tasked to be at Earth and protect it in the name of Them."_

"And who are they?"

"_They are the Celestials, creatures of tremendous power, so big that even beings like me can only bow down to they. That's why I serve them."_

"But why Earth?"

"_That I cannot say."_

"Why are you in Jean Grey's body?"

"_Because she showed to be a suitable vessel for my power. In time, maybe she can harness that very power, but she will need training, or else she will end up destroying herself."_

"The Professor said that there was something else in the area… it was you, right? What he felt?"

"_Yes… I felt the powers of the girl emerging, but her inner talents prevented your master from reaching her. I had to open up her mind and call him."_

"So you are the one who made possible… but why?"

"_Jean Grey needs to control her abilities before she can fulfill her role as my host. If not, she may destroy the whole planet."_

"So… you want us to help her?"

"_Yes."_

"Okay then… then send me back."

"_I wasn't the one who called you."_

"What?"

"_You came here by yourself. You still have powers that are hidden from you, but in time, you will discover them. But will you control it, or be controlled by it? That is the sin of an Avatar of Disorder: they are unpredictable for the rest of us."_

"How do I come back from… whatever this place is?"

"_Just imagine, little one." _Caio makes an effort and the whole place starts to fade away. _"Untill we see each other again…"_

* * *

"Caio!" Scott screams.

"What?"

"You and Jean were… staring at each other, without moving." Scott looks scared as he gazes upon his friend. "We thought… that something happened."

"Yeah… you can say that." Caio says, sitting in Jean's bed.

"What happened?" Jean's mother says in despair. "Jean is cold as a corpse."

"Jean… what did you saw?" Caio asks her, cleaning the sweat in his face.

"Nothing… just darkness."

"I see… Scott, we really must go to Xavier." He looks at his friend, serious.

"What is it? Is something serious?" The mother gets more and more nervous.

"No, nothing, it's just… I felt for the first time Jean's powers. I am sure that the Professor can help her. "

It took some more convincing from the part of both women, but by the end of the day, they were packing Jean's things for the school. They called the pilot of the plane to get ready to go by tomorrow and them they went to Donald's house.

* * *

"So, what really happened earlier?" Scott asks in the dark of the room.

"I saw the other thing, the one the professor talked about. We talked."

Caio then explains in every detail what was the conversation about and how it all happened. It made Caio wonders about the nature of his powers and from which cosmic force he is a host.

"So, we just found out that you have cosmic powers from some kind of thing that can blow up the whole planet? Well, that's just great."

"Yeah… it'll really make people love me, Scotty."

"What do you think it is protecting us from?"

"You know? I have no idea, but it must be something big if they put a thing like that to be our guard dog."

"Yeah… it'll be pretty rough to sleep now, right?"

"True, but… I don't know, it's good to at least know what my powers are, even if I don't know why they are like that."

"Agreed. Well, I will sleep now, so good night."

"Good night."

But Caio barely slept in that night, thinking of the meaning of the Phoenix's words and heightening what they mean. If the Phoenix is the guardian, what is he? And why he was chosen in the first place?

He creates a orb of energy in the palm of his hand and look at the purple light, fascinated by what it must be and what it means in his future. He wonders if, like the Phoenix said, he will get the control, or someone else out there will be in control?

* * *

"How are things at Xavier's school?" A man sitting in the chair asks to his monitor.

"Charles started to gather his students. They just got a third one, and are likely to get some more." Moira MacTaggert speaks in the screen.

"So you believe that his plan will succeed this time, my dear Moira?" The man asks her, holding a bottle of wine.

"I do, in fact. That's why I suggest you to go and meet him before more students appear. After all, who wouldn't like to see his best friend again?"

"We are no friends! Not after… what happened." The man gets up from his chair. "But you are right, I should pay him a visit."

"That's good to hear, Magneto."


	3. Issue 3

Issue 3:

Newcomers

"I am home!" Kitty says to her mother, entering the small house from the front door.

"How was your day, sweetie?"

"Good. Miles looked at me, after all the hints I gave him!" She says, proud.

"That's good." Her mother says, without looking away from the computer. "There's some food in the fridge if you are hungry."

"No, please, I want to fit in my dress for the ball. I want to make good during the winter ball."

"Your first ball… are you ready for it?"

"It is still a month away, but yeah, I think so…" She says, picking a brush and passing it in her brown hair.

"Yeah… you will certainly enjoy it… Kitty?" She finally looks and doesn't see her daughter there anymore. "When did she…?"

"MOM!" The mother hears Kitty screaming from the basement.

"Kitty?" How did she got there so fast? "What happened?"

She gets down there and sees her daughter crying and holding her arm. The mother hugs her, but she screams because of her arm. The mother calls an ambulance and helps her daughter get up.

"What happened?" Her mother asked, desperately. "One second you were sitting in the couch, the next one you appeared in the basement.

"I… I… passed through the floor…"

"What?"

"I don't know how… I just… passed…." She says, crying from the pain in her arm.

* * *

"Watch out for the dragon!" Scott uses his shield to avoid the fire being fired from the beast's mouth.

"Thanks!" Caio prepares his bow and aims at the thing's eyes. "Let's see if this monster can hit us while blind!"

The arrow makes its way and hits precisely in the right eye of the beast, making it scream in pain. Scott uses that distraction to jump into his head and pass his sword through its other eye, making the dragon blind. Jumping back to the floor, Scott gives Caio the right window to charge an arrow with magic power and shoot it, making it pass right through the head of the dragon, ending his existence.

"We are the best!" Scott, says, getting to Caio and giving him a high five.

"Totally!" He says as the scenario around him disappears, showing the Danger Room.

Like I said before, the Danger Room offers the best game of D&D in the world and that was what our heroes were doing. Getting out of the room, they find Jean, who is alone at the Games Room, looking tired.

"Hey Jean! Enjoying the Institute?" Scott says, smiling at her.

"Yeah… but I am getting tired from all the special training the Professor makes me attend to control my powers properly."

"Sorry about that. But how are you, beside that? Liked the week you spent here?" Caio asked her, sitting in the couch's arm.

"Surely! This place is amazing, but I am feeling kinda lonely…"

"Why?" Scott looks at her. "We are here too."

"Yeah, but you and Caio have each other to do stuff: studying, playing around in the Danger Room, talking and other stuff. Me, I have no one else around that is thirteen years old." She says, sad.

"Don't worry. We will find one shortly, you will see. The majority of the mutants develop their powers at thirteen." Scott says.

"Really?" Jean looks at him. "Then why does you guys are fifteen?"

"I said that the majority, not all of them. But don't worry, we will find a new friend for you." Scott comforts her.

"Thanks, Scotty!" She says, smiling cutely.

Right at that moment, Scott felt something he never felt before, a feeling that he cannot explain for sure, but it is a pretty good new one. Caio notices that something suddenly changed with Scott, so Caio decides to leave him there with Jean.

"Student Caio, could I have a minute of your attention?" Cerebra suddenly speaks with Caio when he was in the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"It appears that there is someone waiting at the gate, sir."

"Have you told the Professor?" Caio asks, putting hot chocolate in a mug.

"I tried, but he is… inaccessible at the present moment."

Caio understands immediately: sometimes, the Professor ends up closing himself inside his mind, making it impossible to talk with him while in this state (believe me, they tried). But it also means that the person at the gate won't be able to speak with him a little, at least for now.

"Who it is?" Caio asks Cerebra.

"Apparently, an old friend of Xavier, but he never showed up in those years since I was created."

"Okay… let him on, but keep the defenses ready, just in case he isn't a friend."

Caio goes to the main entrance to wait for him for him, while a kettle is boiling water for a tea. After some minutes, a black BMW, sedan style, appears at the entrance and a man gets out of it.

The man is not as old as the Professor, who is at his fifties, but he appears to be already at his forties. Silver hair with a ponytail and gray eyes, he is wearing a coat due to the cold of November and carrying a case with him.

"Hello young man. Is this the Xavier Institute, correct?" He asked, well mannered.

"Yes, it is. Unfortunately, he is… inaccessible at the moment."

"Let me guess: he closed himself inside his mind?" The man laughs at his surprised face. "I've known Charles long enough to know what happens to him. May we get inside before I froze with this wind?"

"Y-yeah… sure." Caio says, getting inside of the mansion and allowing him entrance. "So you know about the Professor's… condition?"

"Yes… in fact, I was there when… it started." The man puts his coat in the coat hanger at the side of the door. "And you are one of his students?"

"Y-yes, but… how do you know about the school?"

"Moira told me about this place. She and I… are still quite close to each other, but sadly I lost contact with Charles himself."

"Sorry, but who are you?" Caio asks him.

"My name is Maxwell Eisenhardt, an old friend of Charles." He goes to the living room and sits in the couch. "It's surely good to come back to this place."

"Do you know about… who the Professor really is?"

"About the fact that he is a mutant? Yes, I do, since I am one as well." Eisenhardt crosses his legs and look around the living room, nostalgic.

"Really?" Caio asks, shocked.

"Of course." Then he moves his hands a little and every object made of metal in the room starts to float around. "I can control the magnetic energies of the world at my free will."

"That's so cool!" Caio says.

"Now, why don't you go and take that kettle out of the fire before it melts?" Eisenhardt says.

"Oh shoot! Be back in a second!" Caio runs to the kitchen.

"Oh, tea. That's a nice thing during this cold times." The guest says as he sees Caio carrying a tray with the complete set for tea.

"We just have those in bags, if that's okay."

"It is, indeed. Now, my young friend, tell me about your power."

"Well…" Caio puts the hot water and offers him the set of flavors. "I can control an energy called Omega Force."

"That's interesting." He drinks a little of his tea. "And you aren't the only one here, right? So, where are the other students?"

"They are at the Gaming Room, probably talking."

"A boy and a girl, right?" He says, smiling. "How good is to be young."

"Yeah…" Caio looks at him with some interest. "Mr. Eisenhardt…"

"Please, call me Max. I think that you haven't said your name."

"It's Caio, Max!" Caio says.

"Caio… it isn't a common name for a British boy."

"I am not British, but Brazilian."

"Really? Then why do you have a British accent?"

"My English teacher."

"I see… a teacher can really influence someone. I know because I am one."

"You are?" Caio says, drinking some more of his chocolate.

"I am a doctor graduated in Oxford in History. I am an expert in the 20th century, specially WWII."

"History is my favorite subject!" Caio says, his eyes glowing.

"Is that so?" Max says, laughing. "Then we are going to became good friends."

* * *

"I don't know what to do Moira! Kitty is acting strangely ever since she first did that, like it is the end of the world."

"Calm down Anna and breathe a little." Moira MacTaggert sits down with the phone in her hand. "Now, why would she believe that it is the end of the world?"

"Because of her stupid classmates, who filled her young mind with bad images of mutants. Now she believes that she is some kind of freak, when there is nothing wrong with her."

"Okay, listen: there may be a place where she will find others like her, a school, but you will have to take her there because I won't be able to go there with her."

"Are things busy in England?" Anna asks her.

"Yeah, but don't worry about me and focus on Kitty. I will give you the location and you can there with her when you can, to check the place."

* * *

"So, do you miss your father and sister?" Scott asks Jean

"A little, but Emma and I were never exactly close." Jean answers as they walk around the mansion. "But I always had my mother, so…"

"I see… I have a younger brother, but he was adopted while I stayed at the orphanage."

"That's sad, Scotty." They both seem old friends by now. "What would you do if you see him again?"

"I don't really know, but… I will probably discover when we see each other."

Then Jean tripped and Scott grabs her before she falls to the floor. Then they get their faces really near each other, looking right at each other's eyes. When they separate, they are both red from embarrassment.

"That is why Napoleon lost in Waterloo." They both hear a new voice coming from the living room, laughing together with someone else.

Entering the room, Jean and Scoot find Caio talking to an older man, laughing together with some kind of joke. A cup of cold tea and a mug half-filled with (cold by now) hot chocolate is in the desk, together with a tea set.

"Hey Scott, Jean!" Caio says, noticing them. "We have a guest."

"Hello, young boy and girl." The man says, smiling.

"Who…?" Scott asks, confused with the stranger.

"This is Doctor Max Eisenhardt, an old friend of the Professor." Caio answers.

"Nice to meet you both." The doctor says. "I came to see the Professor, but it seems he is not available, so I've spent my time here with young Caio instead."

"Okay then…" Jean says, looking at Scott.

("We need to talk, Max.") Xavier speaks directly in Max's mind.

"It's really been a long time, Charles." Max gets up and smiles to the young ones. "Looks like I am finally getting my talk with Charles."

Max Eisenhardt climbs the stairs with a million thoughts in his head, mostly about the many pleasant memories he and Xavier had in the young days. It is strange to find his old friend stuck inside a tank, floating there beyond any human reach. Maxwell touches the glass, feeling a sadness he hasn't felt in a long time.

"Hello, Charles…"

("Hello Max… or should I call you Magneto?")

"I guess that the ghosts from your past never leave you, right?" Max sits in a chair near the tank. "Today I prefer Doctor Eisenhardt, actually."

("Why are you here? You know we aren't in good terms!")

"I think… that I came to see you again, after so long, my…"

("Do not call me a friend! not after what you did!") Xavier says, angry. ("You ruined my life!")

"I know." Maxwell closes his eyes and sighs. "I know that far too well, Charles…"

("I know that Moira had the best interests inside her hearth, but I won't ever forgive you, Magneto!") Xavier says that name with disgust.

"I know you won't… but I never expected you to do it. In fact, I came here because I have been thinking about my life and how miserable it is."

("Your life is miserable? I have to stay inside this tank to not overexpose my brain to too much stimuli! Just contacting people like this is tiring enough for me to need almost three days with my brain shut down! I cannot hold my wife in my arms or play around with my son because of what you and Essex did!")

"Believe me, I know of this all and, yes, I regret every single second I spent in Essex's company. You don't need to remind me of any of this, thank you Charles." Maxwell says, putting his hands in his face. "If I could, I would undo every single mistake, but I cannot and you know this! Look inside my mind and you will see the truth."

("I do not… wait! Those are… Wanda and Pietro…? What…?")

"You see it, don't you? What my mistakes brought me, old ally?" Maxwell sighs and clean some tears that appeared in his face.

("Essex… so he…?")

"Yes, he took them from me. I saw what he turned them into, Charles, and I regret it. I will never forgive myself for what I allowed myself to become when I joined the Brotherhood of Mutants."

("Do you think that this will make me forgive you?")

"No… I don't. But I want to undo my mistakes and you know in what way, don't you?"

("Do you really… wait, you do! Why should I allow it?")

"Because you always were a man to give second chances and now I am asking you to give me one."

("Do you think that you can save your children by doing this?")

"Maybe… but I am aiming a little higher this time. I want to repent and do whatever I can to make sure that your dream, our dream, is turn into more than just talk."

("My emotions tell me to say no, but my rational part can only think of what good you can bring to us.") Xavier says, angrily. ("Very well… if you want, you are now a teacher in the Institute.")

"Thanks, Charles." Maxwell gets up and goes to the door. "May I leave my things in a specific room or I can choose anyone?"

("Ask Scott or Caio to show you one. One more thing: what about Lorna?")

"She is safe… with foster parents. Her existence must be kept in secret, at least for now." Max says, stopping at the door. "Anything else, Charles?"

("No… you can go now, Max…") The voice gets weaker until it disappears.

* * *

"I think that I am full already!" Max says, happy with the meal he just had.

"And you haven't eaten the dessert yet." Scott says, with a fried chicken's leg in his hand. "Wait until you eat the chocolate pie that Caio makes."

"I say that I am full, but there is always room for dessert." Max says, happy.

"Caio is already perfect for marriage." Jean says, cleaning the sauce from her mouth.

"I don't think that I can get more red than this." Caio says, bringing the pie and wearing an apron. "But here we go: Granny Marieta's world famous chocolate pie."

"Tell me, how do you cook so divinely? I can barely boil water." Max says, getting a piece of the pie.

"I always liked to cook, so I just learned. Besides I had good teachers: the pie is from my grandmother and the chicken and the sauce is from the uncle of a good friend of mine." Caio says, eating the pie.

"So, for now on you are our history teacher?" Jean asks Max.

"Yes, but don't even dare to call me sir or teacher. Call me Max, just like all my friends."

"Hey Jean, have you thought about your field name?" Scott asks her.

"Field name?" Max looks at Caio, trying to understand it.

"When we deploy to make field missions, we are going to have codenames. Mine is Omega and Scott is Cyclops." Caio says.

"I don't know… I am probably not seeing any action soon, so why bother?"

"Well… it's cool." Scott says, picking another piece of pie

"What about… Marvel Girl? Because you are marvelous." Caio says, joking and making Scott enter an access of coughing.

"Marvel Girl… that's it! I will be Marvel Girl!" She says, happy.

"I was just kidding!" Caio says, surprised that she is serious about that.

"Are you really doing it?" Scott answers her, a piece of pie hallway to his mouth.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Then… I may use one as well." Max says. "You can call me Magneto."

They continue to eat, unaware that, at that very moment, Kitty Pride and her parents are getting ready to depart to Salem Center to give the Institute a visit.

* * *

"So, any questions?" Max asks Scott and Caio, who are taking notes.

"How was the social division of the Sumerian society?" Caio asks, his eyes glowing with the class about Mesopotamian societies.

"That's a pretty good question. You see…" Max starts to write in the digital board.

Meanwhile, in another room…

"So Jean, tell me the answer for this tremendously difficult question." Cerebra says, impersonating Doctor House, sarcastically.

"I don't know, sir." Jean says, tired. "You know Cerebra? I never really liked House, so why are you him?"

"Sorry, Master Grey." Cerebra says, going back to normal. "Is there anyone you would like me to be?"

"No. Be Cerebra, just it. I don't see why is so funny to have those characters giving us classes. Although, I liked Morgan Freeman as the school's psychologist."

"Just a second, Master Grey." Cerebra says, stopping talking for a moment. "It appears that someone is at the gates."

"Again? What is it now, another new teacher?"

"It appears that it is a new student, in fact."

"Wait, what? Does the others know of this?"

"I am informing them right at the present moment."

"Good. Tell them to meet me at the entrance and let the visitor enter."

"I cannot do such thing." Cerebra says, making Jean mad at it.

"Why not?" She asks, angry.

"You do not have enough permission level for such a thing."

"What? Why?"

"It is because you are not old enough."

"But Caio and Scott can! And they are just two years older than me!"

"Sorry about this. But it appears that Master Eisenhardt just allowed it."

"I am going to have a serious talk with the professor about this! How I am!"

* * *

"I don't want to go to another school!" Kitty says, angry with her parents. "Why my life sucks so much?!"

"Kitty, this is for your own good." Anna says, in the passenger's seat. "You need to learn how to control your abilities."

"Admit it: you two just hate me because I am a freaking muttie and want to get rid of me!" She says, crossing her arms and getting madder and madder.

"Don't say that! Especially when we get there. According to Dr. MacTaggert, the student body of the school is made of others like you." Samuel, Kitty's father, speaks to her, getting impacient.

"So I will go to the horror show? Is that what you are saying?" Kitty screams as they pass through the gates of the mansion.

"Kitty! There's nothing wrong with being a mutant." Anna says

"Except that they are monsters who kill children!"

"Those are terrorists and don't represent the whole of the mutants. You cannot blame the whole people for what a few do. I thought that you learned something from your grandfather!" Anna says to her, getting angry and screaming.

Kitty's grandfather, Theodore, survived the holocaust caused by the Nazis during WWII and always told them about how the Germans killed so many souls during the war. He said that they were judging the Jews for everything that happened in Germany after WWI and blaming them for all of it.

"It's different…" Kitty says, looking out of the window.

"No, it isn't! Stop saying this and behave yourself, we are here."

They get out of the car and see three men and a girl waiting for them at the entrance of the huge mansion. Kitty may be hating this, but she can't say that the place isn't impressive, with this big mansion and the whole property.

"Hi there. I am Doctor Max Eisenhardt, history teacher of the Institute. These are Caio, Scott and Jean, our students. You are…?"

"Dr. MacTaggert didn't warned you about our arrival?" Samuel asks Max, shaking his hand.

"I am afraid that she… forgot such a detail." Max says, looking at his students for answers, but none of them knew of this as well.

"Well… she said that this place helps young mutants to deal with their abilities." Anna says, worried.

"That we do. I am sorry, but I didn't get your names?"

"Oh…! I am Anna Pride, this is my husband, Samuel, and that bad-mannered girl is our daughter, Catherine." She says, looking at the girl with her back at the car, looking away from everyone. "Come and present properly Kitty!"

"Whatever you…" Kitty stops talking when she sees Scott, Jean and, maybe the biggest reason of her sudden loss of words, Caio. "H-hi…"

"Hi." They all say to her.

"Well… we don't have many students, so I bet we can find a place for Kitty here." Max says, smiling to her parents. "Guys, why don't you show Kitty around while I talk with her parents? Give her one of your hot chocolates, Caio."

"Sir, yes sir!" Caio says to Max as they all enter the mansion, going to different places.

"So… it's just you guys here?" Kitty asks them.

"Yep." Caio says.

"That must sucks. In my school, there are at least forty people in each classroom." Kitty says as Caio prepares the chocolate.

"Where do you live?" Jean asks her, sitting at the desk of the kitchen.

"Chicago. But I may live here soon." She says, giving a smile at Caio.

"But you don't exactly want it, right?" Jean asks her.

"What? How do you…?"

"Sorry… I can read minds, so I kinda found out the second I saw you."

"You really shouldn't do this Jean." Scott says, sighing. "Privacy, remember?"

"Sorry!" She says, getting red. "It won't happen again."

"You can read minds? That's so cool!" Kitty says.

"I can also move things with my mind." Jean says, proud.

"And you two?" She asks Scott and Caio, who is putting the hot liquid in four mugs.

"I can fire optic blasts from my eyes." Scott says, touching his eyes.

"I can… well, do a lot of things, all thanks to this energy that comes from the inside of my body." Caio says, showing a ball made of the purple energy of the Omega Force.

"My power is so lame compared to yours." She says, looking at the hot chocolate she was given. "I can pass through walls."

"That's cool, actually." Scott says, drinking his chocolate. "But why you didn't wanted to come?"

"Because… because I thought that mutants were… you know… freaks." She says the last word with shame.

"I see…" Scott says, putting his mug in the table. "Do you still think that?"

"No, of course not. When I saw you guys, I noticed how similar we are to each other, so… yeah…" She drinks her chocolate and makes a noise of pleasure. "This is… awesome! How…?"

"Secret." Caio says, blinking at her, making her go red and drink more.

"Wait until the diner." Jean says. "Then you will see his true colors."

* * *

"So Kitty, behave yourself here, alright?" Anna says to her thirteen years old girl.

"Yes, mom." She says, hugging her.

"And I must say that the taller boy is pretty handsome. Just wait some years before trying anything." She says in a whisper.

"Mom!" Kitty says, embarrassed.

"Goodbye, young lady." Samuel hugs Kitty. "I would say that I would kick his butt if he were to break your hearth, but I guess that this isn't going to happen."

"Dad!"

They leave the mansion grounds, with Kitty and the others watching as they get away. When they disappear, Kitty turns to her new colleagues, thinking how strange it was thinking that she would hate this new life. Now, all she wants is to spent more time discovering how the place was from the inside. And maybe getting the attention of a certain boy…

* * *

_**I know that there isn't much action in these issues, but I am just starting the story, showing the characters before going into the actual action. Besides, I don't know the X-Men universe as well as I know the Spider-Man one, so I need to do some research before writing (Ultimate X-Men helps a lot). Anyway, hope you all continue to read this story and stay tuned for more.**_

_**P.S: In case anyone is wondering, the Caio in the story is based on myself (altought I am not that popular with ladies).**_


	4. Issue 4

Issue 4:

Hate Issues

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kitty enters the gaming room, where Caio is watching TV.

"Looking at the news, knowing what happens in the world." He says, looking at the screen where a reporter is covering something in Europe.

"I always find it boring. Don't you?" Kitty sits at his side, measuring the correct distance for her to get the closest to him, but not enough to make it awkward.

"It's important to know how the world is doing. But I suppose that this isn't exactly in the mind of a thirteen years old girl." He says, stretching his arms.

"So… I thought that you and Scott were always together…" She says, trying to find a subject to talk.

"We are not glued to each other. Sure, we are good buddies, but we have time alone from each other." He says, with his little British accent.

"I always wanted to go to England. I like their accents. Do you know many of them? Of course you know!" She says, really trying to find a subject.

"You are the third person who thinks I am British. Does my accent is that strong?" He looks at her, with an inquiring look.

"Wait just a minute… you are not British?" Way to go Kitty, way to go.

"No, I am Brazilian." Caio says, trying to concentrate on the screen. "Born and raised."

"Then why…?"

"I lived with an actual British guy right at the other house." Caio says, moving his body to a more comfortable position. "That must be the reason."

So, until now poor Kitty hasn't succeeded in getting his attention, but why should he? He lived in Brazil, so all the girls there must be freaking hot while she is just a thirteen years old girl who barely has any breasts. She looks at him, paying his attention only to the television while she fries some neurons trying to pick something interesting to say.

"Where is Jean?" Kitty says, not able to say anything else.

"She is with Max at the Danger Room, training her telekinesis."

"Why?"

"Max can move metal with his mind; Jean can move anything, so the principles of both things are basically the same."

"Don't you need to train your powers?" She asks him.

"Yeah, but the Danger Room is being used now and my powers are a little too… Kitty?" Caio looks at his side and doesn't find her. "Not again!"

He goes to the garage and he sees Kitty there, laid on the floor and breathing heavily. She learned the trick of staying intangible after the start of the fall so she could pass through the floor and don't break any part of her body. She just needs to "swim" back to the surface and get down of the floor.

"I hate when this happens!" She says, angry. "Why can't I control it?"

"Let me teach you something the Professor told me, in the first week I spent here: the more you worry your powers will get out of control, the more they actually will."

"That's a good advice." She says as he helps her get up. "But you isn't at this place that longer than me: just a month."

"True. You have been here just three whole days, but you will need every help you can get to control your powers. Be happy that they are harmless."

"I could phase my arm through your chest and solidify it, destroying your hearth."

"The problem is that physics doesn't allow two bodies to stay at the same space at the same time, so you may do it, but you can also lose your hand."

"But my power is dangerous… in some ways." She says embarrassed.

"Not like mine and Scoot, that's for sure."

"What do you mean?" She looks at him, curious.

"Well… I destroyed a whole building and almost killed a lot of people because I lost control. Scott blew up his orphanage when his powers appeared first."

"I… I didn't knew…"

"Of course you didn't. How could you?" He looks at Max's car for a time. "That's it: I am helping you with your powers."

"What?" She looks at him, surprised.

"The Professor hardly gets his thoughts out of the tank and Max will be pretty busy with Jean. Scott's powers are more focused in his eyes, so he probably won't be of much help. What do you think."

"Of course!" This is exactly what she wants: time alone with him!

* * *

"Now Jean, imagine your mind as a muscle, one that needs exercise to get stronger. Now imagine that you extend this muscle like your arm and that this arm grabs the ball in front of you." Max says to Jean, who has her eyes closed.

"Yes sir." She says, taking a deep breath and focusing in the ball.

Jean imagines invisible hands coming out of her body and going for the ball at the center of the room, picking it up. She tries to make that hand lift the ball, but the ball isn't moving no matter how hard she imagines. After some time, the ball starts to move a little, but then her nose start to bleed and she stops.

"Are you alright?" Max offers her a scarf.

"Thanks." She says, cleaning the blood away. "I don't understand. I could do it before coming to the Institute, but not controlling. Why can't I do it now?"

"Using your powers without control is easier, but more dangerous than by controlling them. But don't worry, I had the same problems once: I could barely lift a coin, but nowadays I can fell the magnetic energy of the Eaarth. It's all training."

"But Caio and Scott control their powers so well…"

"As I recall Caio telling me, he had to treain pretty hard to make sure he wouldn't blow up every time he tried to use his powers, like he did more than once. Scott… well, he needs to use those glasses because he can't control his powers."

"What do you mean?" Jean asks him.

"Didn't he told you? He can't control his powers, so he wears the entire time special lens who absorb the energy from his eyes."

"I… I didn't… I thought that he used them because they are good on him." Jean says, sad. "It must be horrible."

"Yes… but let's worry about this later: for now, we should focus on helping you and not him."

* * *

Scott is sitting at the dark of his room, remembering pleasant memories from his past: his parents and him playing at a beach; Alex and him reading together _Harry Potter _at night, using a lantern; Alex running from Arrow, their old dog.

But he cannot press the stop button and the flow continues to his most hated memory: he falling from a plane on fire, holding his younger brother in his arms and seeing for a last time the face of his mother before a huge explosion.

Scott opens his eyes, scared, when someone knocks the door of his room. Getting up, he opens the door to find Caio there, waiting outside the room and breathing fast.

"Get ready now: we have another mutant located."

"What's wrong?" Scott says, turning on the light and starting to pick his things.

"Apparently, some group of puritans are chasing the new mutants in the city where he is. The Professor wants us to use our uniforms."

"So it's time?"

"Yeah… it's time for the X-Men first appearance."

* * *

"Where are you guys going?" Kitty asks, looking Caio and Scott passing by her in the garage, where she was training her powers.o young and barely has control of your powers

"We are going to find another mutant. And no, you can't come with us." Caio says.

"Why?" She says, angry.

"You are too young and barely has control of your powers. Wait here with Max and Jean." Scott tells her, putting his things in a red convertible.

"But I can help!" She argues with them.

"Kitty, I don't want you to get hurt." Caio says, looking right at her eyes. "Please, do it."

"O-Okay…" She says, blushing a lot.

"Wait a second here." Scott says to him. "Do you know how to drive?"

"I know, actually. My father taught me when we were in my grandmother's farm." Caio says, turning on the engine.

"But you don't…"

"Actually, I kinda do. A fake one, at least." Caio says, showing him a fake I.D. "By this, I have sixteen."

"How did you…?"

"The Professor gave it to me, in case we need it. Here's yours, by the way. The Professor thought you may need it."

Scott checks the fake I.D, who says that he is already sixteen. Even thought this would happen anyway in just six months. They get out of Salem Center while the sun starts to go down and take the road, with Scott looking at the tress by the road.

"So, where are we going?" Scott asks him. "You didn't told me."

"Dunfee, Illinois." Caio says, checking the GPS.

"Wait, Illinois?! Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. Hopefully, we will have the GPS to guide us there."

"But it's almost twelve hours of traveling!" Scott says, surprised.

"Yes." Caio says, looking at the road.

"Why don't we use the Airplane?"

"Because the person needs our help, and to get the plane ready would take more time than going there by car. Stop complaining and let me drive."

And they continue the travel for some time, around an hour more or less, when they stopped to rest for five minutes in a gas station. Caio went to the bathroom, while Scott waited in the car, with a group of bikers right at their car's side.

"I am not saying they can't live with us, but they should at least live among themselves, you know?" One of them says.

"Steve, it doesn't matter what you say, it's racism the same way. Would you say it about black people? Or Mexicans?"

"It's different…" The first guy says, looking away.

"No, it's not! They are people, just like us, so stop this stupidity already!"

They continue to talk for a while, but getting away from the mutant subject, but what they said made Scott wonder. Normal people probably never even saw mutants before in their lives, so why does so many of them just go ahead and judge them? This is exactly why the Xavier Institute needs to be hidden from the world, at least until the world is ready for them.

"I'm back." Caio says, jumping the door instead of just opening it. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah… let's just go…"

* * *

"So this is the city we are supposed to be?"

"Yeah… I believe so…"

There are few people in the streets and they see a police car by the entrance of the city, like they are guarding the place. Other bad sign is the fact that few people are walking in the street, and those who actually are doing it are carrying some kind of weapon: baseball bats, pistols and even shotguns. The fear on them can be seen quite well.

"All of this… for a single mutant?" Caio asks. "Sounds too much."

"Never underestimate the fear of the people." Scott answers.

"Hey!" A man carrying a pistol stops them at a crossroad. "You guys ain't from around here."

"We are just passing by, coming back from visiting our Aunt in New York. What is all this fuss about?" Scott asks the man.

"I never thought I would say this, but a mutant appeared in town."

"And you are hunting him?"

"We don't care if the person is a mutant, but that girl destroyed a whole theater with her powers! She must be caught!"

"All right… can you tell us where the closest hotel is?" Caio says. "We are a bit tired from the trip and we would really want to pass the night."

"Right around the corner you will find a suitable place. But be careful with that monstrosity." The man says, as Scott drives away.

"I was about to punch that guy." Caio says.

"I was already preparing the optic blast."

* * *

"You both need to find the girl, before the citizens find her." Max says to Scott, over in the phone.

"Can't you give us any tip on where she is? Hasn't the Professor talked to you?"

"He didn't said a word ever since he told Caio a mutant would be there. Be careful around there, with all these people carrying guns."

"We will. Thanks Max." Scott hang up the phone as Caio gets out of the bathroom, using a towel to dry his hair.

"So?"

"No help. Looks like the Professor gave it too much an effort."

"So we are alone here?" Caio says, sitting at his bed. "It will be like looking for a nail inside a barn."

"I know, but we need to find the girl before someone else does, or she might really get hurt."

"You know… What do you think she can do? I mean, destroying a building?" Caio lies in the bed, thinking. "She must probably be as strong as us."

"Probably. But she must be scared as shit."

"Agreed…"

That's when they heard a huge noise.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" The blonde girl says, running away from her attackers.

"Get her!"

The girl then tries to concentrate real hard and make herself go away from the place, but she is far too scared and doesn't accomplish too much. A blue energy appears around her and she enters it, but the power fails and she doesn't move.

Ever since she was a little child, she was able to create portals and pass through then, moving somewhere else. Because of that, she was taken from her home and practically sold to the owner of a circus, who wanted to use that ability. She tried to escape many times, but she never fully controlled her abilities, so she was always caught and beaten up.

Today should be just another presentation: she should disappear from the locker and appear below stage, but something was wrong. She felt a huge pain in her chest and then a huge amount of red energy came out of her body, destroying the theater she was, probably killing everyone.

She trips in a tree root and falls to the floor, hurting her knee and making her cry. Before she can get up, one of men pursuing her grabs her by the hair and pulls her to the others, who made a circle. Throwing her at the middle of the circle, she looks around with tears in her eyes.

"Here's the monster!" One of them says.

"Kill her!" Another one says.

"Please! I didn't want to do it!" She says, just before someone kicks her stomach.

"Shut up! You are a monster who deserves to die!" He prepares his baseball bat.

"No…" She covers his face with her arms, trying to protect herself.

A purple blast of energy hits the man with the baseball bat, while a red one hits others. Looking where they came from, the girl sees two man wearing some kind of costume, but one of them has a purple energy coming out of his eyes while the other one has a visor covering his eyes.

"Now gentlemen, I would ask you to get away from that girl." The purple-eyed says. "Before things get worse."

"What in… More mutants!" One of the remaining men says, scared. "Finish them!"

"Looks like the talk is over." The other man fires a red bean from his eyes, hitting some of the man.

"Go easy on them. They are not like that green monster that destroyed Vegas." The purple one hits some of the attackers, his fists glowing in purple light.

"I am just pissed by the fact that those bastards are doing this: a whole town going after a little girl!" The other one says, kicking a guy attacking from behind.

"Watch out!" The purple one says, hugging the scared girl and shielding her from an attack. "Cyclops, we need to get the Hell out of here! They are too many!"

"Grab the girl!" Cyclops says, covering them with his beans. "We need to get to the car!"

The other savior, who I bet everyone recognized as Omega, picks up the girl and carries her, running from their attackers. The girl sees a red car waiting for them and she holds stronger on Omega as Cyclops jumps on it and starts the engine. Omega jumps in as the car starts moving away from the attackers.

When the girl finally gets her face out of Omega's chest, they are already out of town, taking a road out of it. She looks at her saviors and finally sees that they aren't that older than her: probably two or three years older.

"It's okay now." Omega tells her, kindly. "You are safe now."

Tears fill her eyes and she screams, holding him as strong as her weakened arms can. Over time, she stops and soon she is sleeping, tired from all the hunting and suffering she suffered in the last days. Caio looks at her, unsure of what to do.

"So… what now? I mean, she can't just…"

"I will drive." Scott says. "We stop somewhere to rest, but, for now, let her sleep. She suffered enough."

They continue the travel for some time, barely talking, still thinking about what they just saw. They knew that mutants were hated, but never to such a level and they understand how important is the work they are doing at Xavier's. But, at least, they managed to save the girl.

"So, how old do you think she is? Looks like around the same age as Kitty and Jean."

"Probably… should we, you know, talk about it? What happened back there?" Scott asks Caio.

"I know we should, but I prefer we don't. I never saw something like that: fear, so big that turns into hate."

"Yeah… that's what the Professor is trying to change. We must work hard to make sure that his faith on us pays off."

"We will, believe me."

* * *

The girl opens her eyes to find herself covered in a blanket in a confortable bed. She looks around what seems to be a hotel room. It is dark in the room, but you can see pieces of the sun coming out from the covered window, so she sees that two people are sleeping in the other bed.

She gets out of the bed and goes to the small refrigerator inside the room and gets a bottle of water, drinking all of it in seconds. Looking back at the people sleeping, she gets another bottle and drinks it, looking for something to eat, finding only peanuts above the refrigerator.

"Those things are expensive, you know." Someone speaks, scaring her. "Calm down! I am not going to hurt you."

"Who… who are you?" She asks, looking at him, recognizing the voice of her savior. "Are you… some kind of angel?"

"No, I am a person, just like you. He says, getting up from the bed and going to her.

"I am not a person… I am a monster!" She says, reminding Caio of him, less than two months ago.

"I know you think like this, but you are not, believe me."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because, then I am a monster too." He gets on his knees in front of her. "My name is Caio. What is yours?"

"I-Illyana Rasputin… I came from Russia…"

"That's good, Illyana. But how did you came to this place?"

"When I was a child, I was… I was… sold, because of what I can do…"

"that's… horrible. But what can you do?"

"I can transport myself to other places, real fast, almost instantly. But I can't always do it, so I was punished…"

"Oh God…" Caio hugs her. "It's gonna be alright now. You will soon be with friends."

"Wait! My brother! He was sold too, but I don't know where he is!" She says, looking at Caio's eyes. "I must find him, wherever he is!"

"Calm down!" Caio grabs her arms. "I promise you, we will find your brother, whenever he is. But first, we will get you to safety, and then we start looking, alright?"

"A-Alright…" She says, looking right at his eyes. "Thanks…"

* * *

"They are back!" Kitty says, seeing the red car coming from the gates.

Jean, Max and Kitty goes to the garage to welcome their friends and the newcomer, but they notice something wrong. Caio and Scott are more serious than the usual when they get out of the car. Also, the new girl hides behind Caio, looking at the rest with some fear.

"Are you guys okay?" Max asks them.

"Jean, Kitty, could you get a room for Illyana here?" Scott asks.

"Sure… are you guys okay? You two sound…"

"We will talk… but not now… if you excuse me, I am going to my room." Scott says, tired.

"Yeah… me too." Caio says, but Illyana stops him from going. "It's okay. You can trust the others, Illyana."

Scott gets to his room and he closes the door and sits alone in the dark, thinking about the hate he witnessed. The adrenalin didn't allowed him to think about what happened, but now he can fully release his feelings. Depression fills him as he notices how hard the way he choose is going to be, but there is a little piece of hope driving him, something that he decides to hold on: the dream of peace between humans and mutants.


	5. Issue 5

Issue 5:

The War Begins

"Any luck?" Max enters Caio's room and sees him at the computer, thinking hard and making notes at his notebook.

"At finding Illyana's brother? No." He says, sighing. "I've tried lots of those sites for lost kids, but I haven't found a clue. She says that she was really little when she was taken and that her brother is a lot older than her, so I guess that he must be around his twenties now, but she doesn't remember exactly her age when she was kidnapped and sold."

"How does she know her age?" Max asks, sitting at the bed.

"She doesn't. Her "owner" always told her that she was at a certain age, but she never really knew if he knew, so…"

"This is going to be difficult." Max says, thinking for some time. "So all that she remembers clearly is her name and her brother's?"

"Yeah… but this isn't getting anything easier." Caio sighs and close his eyes, tired. "Speaking of the devil, where is she?"

"She and the girls went with Moira to New York to get the newcomer some clothes and other things and to go shopping." Max says, smiling a little. "From my experience, they will stay there for some time."

"Experience?" Caio says, looking at him.

"I have two daughters, one from my wife and another… well, it wasn't a marriage."

"I didn't know you had children."

"I do, actually. Two girls and a boy." Max seems sad for some reason. "But I ended up losing them all."

"Why?"

"One day I will tell you, but not today. Now, why don't you, me and Scott go on and do something? Just the men?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I have something in mind…"

* * *

"Did you liked the shopping trip, Illyana?" Kitty asks the girl, who is wearing a recently bought black t-shirt and jeans.

"It was…fun, I guess… but thanks for it, everyone."

"Where are the boys?" Moira asks them.

"They are located right now at the Danger Room, madam." Cerebra answers her.

"Good to see that they train so hard." Kitty says to them, smiling. "We have to rely on our leaders."

"They… aren't exactly training, madam." Cerebra says.

Going at the control room for the Danger Room, they open the windows to see what they are doing inside, just to see a confusion of laser beans being fired from all over the place. The girls all look amazed as men wearing white armors and other wearing strange hats go all over the place, trying to shoot each other with laser guns.

"Those are… Stormtroopers?" Jean says, looking confused.

"And those are… Rebels?" Jean says, confused as well.

"What are they?" Illyana looks at them, more confused.

"We should really work in your cultural knowledge, Illyana." Kitty say to the girl.

"Girls… what is…?" Moira cannot find words for what is happening at the center.

Max is wearing a black robe and using a double red lightsaber to fight, while Caio uses two blue lightsabers and Scott uses a single green one, but they robes are white ones, with brown coats covering them.

"We won't allow you to destroy the New Republic, Lord Magnus!" Scott says, jumping and trying to cut Max with his lightsaber.

"You won't stop me from killing the Senators, young Scottius! And I have already seem you, Master Olivus!" Max uses his double saber to defend the attack from both boys.

"And that's what they use the advanced tech of the Danger Room…" Kitty says, slapping her face.

"And all the respect that I felt for them goes down the drain." Jean says, sighing.

"They are having fun, at least." Illyana says, smiling at them a little.

* * *

"Well, that was good." Caio says, as they get out of the danger room.

"You two must train your swordsmanship, my Padawans." Max says, holding their shoulders.

"Alright, Master Magnus." Scott says, hitting Max lightly with his elbow.

They all enter the Gaming Room, where they find the girls there, bags all over the place around them. They all stop talking and start to look at them in a funny way, like they are about to burst in laugh.

"Hello, boys." Moira says, smiling strangely.

"How was the shopping trip, girls?" Scott asks, getting a little suspicious.

"It was good, believe us. How was here at the mansion, just you guys?" Jean asks, crossing her legs and looking amused.

"Is there anything you all want to tell us?" Max says, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, really…" Kitty says, as she is about to laugh.

"Then why are you all like that?" Caio says, getting a bad feeling.

"Well… we just saw something interesting: three men dressed up in robes and fighting each other with sticks." Moira says, smiling.

"Really? That's something… wait a sec!" Scott says, noticing what she said.

"Don't tell me…" Caio says, opening up his mouth.

"I was most impressed by you, Max: a man in his forty two fighting boys with fake lightsabers." Moira says, while all the girls start to laugh.

"Scott…?" Caio says.

"Yes…?" Scott looks at him.

"Next time… let's do it when everyone is sleeping." Caio says.

"Agreed." Both Scott and Max agree with him

* * *

"I will never play Star Wars again." Caio says, looking right at the ceiling of the Playing Room.

"Hum… Caio?" Illyana enters the room, holding some Blu-ray cases.

"Yes, Illyana?" He looks at her.

"Everyone made me a list of things I should watch to be updated in the general culture… so, I was thinking…"

"I can put some things in the list." Caio says.

"That's not what I want…" She says, getting a little red. "Can I watch them with you?"

"Me? Why?" He looks at her, a bit confused.

"Because… I want to pass some time with you… just… us…" She gets really red and cover her face with the Blu-rays.

"Oh…" Caio's face also gets red. "Okay then… if you want… but no Star Wars, alright?"

* * *

"I can't stop thinking about how ridiculous those three were at the Danger Room." Kitty says, smiling.

"Yeah, you are right about that." Jean says, looking at Scott.

"Could you all stop this whole thing already?"

Right at that moment they pass in front of the Gaming Room and Kitty sees Caio and Illyana inside the room, with her dangerously close to him. With Kitty watching, Illyana just lay her head in his shoulder, still watching the film.

Kitty runs away from the place, tears showing up in her eyes. Jean goes after her. Scott looks inside the room, finding Caio's eyes and raising an eyebrow to him, with the other boy giving the shoulders.

* * *

Jean finds a sad Kitty in the gardens, by the pool and looking at the water, sad. Jean approaches her and hold her shoulder, both of them in complete silence. After some time, Kitty clean her tears and stops it.

"Aren't you exaggerating a little?" Jean says to her, holding her hand. "You know him for less than a month."

"I know… it's just…" She sighs and looks at the pool for some time before continuing. "For a second I thought he would be the guy, you know?"

"Kitty, you are thirteen years old. You have plenty of time to find the perfect one for you." Jean says, smiling.

"I just don't get why the new girl is so close to him, since she knows him for less time than me."

"Scott said that Illyana was saved by Caio in the night she was being attacked by the mob. No wonder she developed something for him, especially if you consider that he promised to find her brother for her."

"Yeah… maybe you are right…" She smiles a little. "You are right: I shouldn't worry about it at all. Thanks Jean."

* * *

Caio puts the sleeping Illyana gently in the bed, right after the boy found out that she had fallen asleep during _King Lion_. He covers her with a blanket and leaves the room silently, hoping he doesn't awaken the young girl. Moving back to his room, he finds Scott at his door, waiting for him.

"What's wrong?"

"Just wanted to talk. Can I come in?" Scott answers him, looking a little worried.

"Okay." They both enter the room and Scott sits at the chair, while Caio lies on the bed. "What do you want to discuss?"

"Girls." Scott asks, his face getting a little red.

"That isn't a topic that I am very good."

"I know, but… it's kind of strange to think that most the people here nowadays, around our age, are girls." Scott says, looking at him.

"That's surely strange, considering that I barely went out with girls during my life. Just… Isa, you know?"

"So, who is that Isa, anyway? I've heard of her again and again, but you never told how she is."

"Yeah… well, how can I describe her? She is… was my best friend." Caio says, smiling a little. "She was a kind girl, always getting in trouble because she liked the wrong guys. Pretty as well, but nothing that would call too much attention for herself."

"Did you like her?" Scott asks him.

"Maybe… but she was always my best friend and more like a sister, so I never considered it a viable option… until that day, when my powers appeared…" He says, getting a little sad.

"I see… have you, you know, called her or, anything?"

"What would I say? I barely call my parents nowadays, so I don't see why I should call her."

"Why?"

"Because… it would feel wrong if I were to do it, after I almost killed her. Besides, that part of my life is already over, so why push it?"

"I can see why you would do it, but I can't relate. I was raised in orphanages since I was five, so I have no idea how it is to have friends." Scott says, looking at the window, sounding sad.

"Well Scott, you just k now what this is, right? I, Jean, Kitty and Illyana are your friends." Caio says, smiling at him.

"Yeah… you are right, but… I still have a brother somewhere out there." He says, seeming sad.

"Any idea where he is?"

"Adopted by someone… but I am not looking for him. Our life may get far too crazy to drag a thirteen years old boy with us."

"Well then… I should probably become your brother then." Caio says, looking at the ceiling. "Not to replace the original one, but to make sure you don't forget that you have a family."

Scott does not say anything, but he hides his big smile from the young man in his bed, feeling a happiness that he haven't felt in some time. Maybe these people may become his new family, maybe for the first time since… the accident.

"So… what did you wanted to discuss about girls again?" Caio asks him.

"Oh… yeah, you know…" Scott looks nervous. "I think that I… will ask jean on… a date…"

"Okay." Caio says, normal.

"Wait, really? You are not going to, like, tell me that I shouldn't or… anything like that?" Scott looks at him surprised.

"No. Why should I?"

"Well… she is just…"

"Two years younger than you, a fifteen years old boy. Unless you want to do something deeply wrong with her, I don't see why not. Also, she is getting better at reading minds, so if you have second intentions, she will know."

"You… are probably right on this one…" Scott says, thinking a little.

* * *

A man is sitting in a dark room, looking directly at several monitors playing news channel from all over the world. However, his focus is directed to the one showing a regional channel from the state of Illinois, where people are talking how they were attacked by two young mutants while trying to "defend themselves" from one who destroyed a building.

"So, looks like you made your move, Charles." The man says, giving a sinister smile. "But will you win the war that is about to come? I wonder about that."

He presses a button and calls for one of his own students to the room. If Charles has decided to take action, why shouldn't he do it as well? The door opens and a brown haired girls enters in silence, as she should.

"You called, sir?"

"Yes, I did in fact. Get the people ready for action."

"Does anything happened, sir?" The girl asks, curious.

"Looks like it is finally time to arm ourselves to war, my dear Wanda. Get your brother and the rest ready for action."

* * *

"Hello Sweetheart, how have you been?" John Allerdyce asks the redhead girl by her locker.

"Could you please leave me alone? I've had enough of you all already." Angelica Jones answers him, a little angry.

Oh, come on, why do you treat me like that?" He says, giving him one of his "killer smiles", but the girl is too suspicious to even get happy by it.

"Why would the most popular guy at school even care about me?" She says, looking harshly at him.

"Maybe because I finally noticed you." He says again, with his blue eyes who astonish any girl, but Angelica is still unsure if she should trust him.

"Yeah, and it took you just seven years to do it. I gotta go now." Before she can go, Allerdyce grabs her arm. "What are you…?"

"I just want to go out with you, in a date." He says, serious.

"Why this sudden interest, all of a sudden?" She asks, her resolution failing her.

"Because I am into a good redhead." He says, passing his hands in her hair. "What about… tonight, eight o'clock? At the Coffee Bean?"

He leaves her there, wondering if it is a good idea to just go there in this "date". Never before in her life a boy noticed her, probably because she never made any attempt to call the male attention, but always getting the female one. They always mocked Angelica because of anything they could find.

Maybe God has finally decided to give her a rest and let her have a good day for once. She smiles to herself as she closes her locker, waiting for the night to come.

* * *

"I am so glad that we managed to come to New York twice in a row." Kitty says, as she, Jean an Illyana walk the streets of New York.

"Isn't it…a little dangerous for us to just walk on the street by ourselves?" Illyana asks the other two, a bit worried.

"There's a lot of people on the streets, so don't worry about it. Besides, we can drive off some…" Jean stops talking when a man stops their way.

"Hey, what such little girls are doing here all alone?"

"I don't know Sid, but they seem lost." Another man appears from the girl's back, kind of blocking their way back as well.

This is a pretty bad situation, with all the possible ways to escape blocked by those man or people walking down the street. An alley entrance is right at their side, so Jean tells the others to go there, running. However, it is revealed to be a trap as another man blocks their way and the other two follow them.

Kitty can't phase the other two away together with her, Jean can barely lift a small ball with her mind and Illyana is too scared to use her powers. This is a terrible situation for the girls, with Jean blaming herself a lot for dragging the others into this situation.

"Those pretty ladies don't seem to want your company, fellas." A voice can be heard from above them. "Let me show you how we can solve this situation."

"It's the Spider-Humf!" One of the men tries to speak, but some kind of web goes and shuts his mouth and drag him up.

"I should contact my manager and ask him for a better promoting: it seems that a lot of people mistake me for Spider-Humf." A person wearing something similar to spandex punches a second guy while the first one is webbed to the wall of the building.

"What in…?" Kitty tries to follow the newcomer, but he is moving too fast.

"One is too few, two are good, but three is too much, don't you agree?" The person punches the last guy, knocking him down. "Are you okay, ladies?"

Their savior is a man wearing a black, gray and red spandex, covering his whole body with it. A black device appears in his wrist and a red spider can be seen in his chest.

"Oh my God!" Kitty says, sounding a little happy. "You are Spider-Man!"

"No." Spider-Man says to them, looking serious (they can tell for sure, because of the mask). "According to the guy getting a nap over there, I am Spider-Humpf."

"T-Thanks for saving us." Jean says, still nervous from the attempt of robbery.

"That's my job. Well, I gotta go, so take care of yourselves, alright?" Spider-Man shoots a web to a nearby building and starts to swing over the alley and to the streets.

"How cool was that?" Kitty looks at the other two, her eyes glowing.

"So this is a super hero…" Jean says, thoughtful.

"I wonder if he is a mutant. I hope he is, so he can go to the Institute."

"Looks like Kitty just found a new crush." Illyana says, smiling a little.

* * *

"Thanks for bringing us here, Max." Caio says, putting more ice cream in his mouth.

"I was getting tired of being all the time at the mansion. Besides, I miss the Coffee Bean more than anything in New York." Max says, drinking his milkshake. "It has the best sundae and milkshake in the whole world, and I have drunk a lot of those."

"They are really good." Scott says, drinking some more of his own.

Meanwhile, in the outside of the Bean, Angelica Jones waits for John Allerdyce at the entrance. She is fairly beautiful, wearing a red dress that goes to her knees and a small yellow coat over the dress. She is also not using her glasses, so her blue eyes can be seen in their wholeness.

"Where are you…?" She wonders, looking around for him.

She finally sees him, but the tiny piece of happiness in her chest is shattered when she sees him with another girl, a blonde one. Looking at him in shock, she watches as he approaches her and gives her a smile.

"Hello, sweety."

"What…?" She can barely believe in what is happening.

"I forgot to tell you, but I cancelled our date and chose Brenda here over you."

Brenda Lannister is probably one of the biggest ####### in the whole world, one that has been tormenting Angelica over the years, without any reason. She and that bastard must have planned all of it, just to make her suffer.

"Why…?" Angelica feels her face wet from the tears coming out of her eyes.

"Because I can." Brenda gives her the most diabolical smile that she can do. "Now, move out of the way so we can enter."

Angelica never felt so betrayed, but she also never felt so angry before, feeling that she could just kill her. A sudden pain in her hands make the girl goes to the ground, feeling like her hands are on fire. Without any warning, a blast of something similar to fire goes out of her hands and hits Brenda and John.

The other girl's scream was extremely terrible to hear, as she starts to burn and struggling in the ground. John, however, seemed to be fine, without fire all over his body, making him fairly surprised..

"What…?" He looks at his own body with surprise.

"Oh God! Someone help her!" Angelica cries, trying to help Brenda, but she was making things difficult by moving.

Right at that moment, the ground breaks and a metal pipe appears, with water coming out of it and hitting Brenda, stopping the flames from hurting her. When everyone at the place looks up, a man is floating, coming down to the ground. He wears a black coat and black and white clothes below the coat, but what calls attention is the helmet he is using: a black one that only leaves his face out.

"Oh crap." Another costumed people appear: a guy wearing a black and yellow spandex and another wearing the same, but with strange glasses covering his eyes. "This will be a huge mess."

"Are you alright?" The coated one offers his hand to Angelica, who is shaking from what happened. "Can you get up."

"I… I…" She looks of the thing Brenda has turned and gets desperate. "I killed her!"

"No, you didn't." The glassed one checks for pulse. "She is alive… barely."

"What the #### is going on here?" John looks at the newcomers. "Who the #### are you people?"

"We… are the X-Men. I am Magneto, and those are Omega and Cyclops." The black coat says. "We are mutants, and so are you two, probably."

"Mutants? You mean… like those in the television." John says, while Omega tries to help Angelica.

"Yes. And now, it means that your life will change forever, and it won't get easier. There is a place for people like us, a safe haven where you will be able to be yourselves."

"Or hide in fear while mutants are massacred every single day." Someone else's speak, making Magneto's spine shivers.

"It can't be… you!" He says, looking at the newcomers. "Essex!"

A man appears, surrounded by other people, all dressed in different clothes. The one called Essex wears a long black coat, covering his whole body, and a purple shirt with a black tie. What calls attention to him is the grey skin and the purple eyes of him.

"It's been a long time, right, Magneto?" He says, giving him a faint smile.

"Hello, father." A teenage wearing a sleeveless black spandex looks at him, showing despise in his voice. "Long time, right?"

"Pietro… and Wanda as well…" Magneto seems terrified by this vision.

"So you already know my Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. Now meet Blob, Toad and Domino."

The one called Blob is a gigantic man, fatter than anything you will ever see in your life. Toad has green skin and is thin like a skeleton, with long black hair. Domino has gray skin as well and a black spot over her left eye and looks around the same age as the others. The Scarlet Witch is wearing a red coat and red boots that go to her knees.

"What do you want here, Essex?" Magneto gives him his angriest tone.

"Please, while in the field, use my mutant name: Mr. Sinister." He sighs and smiles again. "The answer is quite simple: I am here to bring over those two amazing people."

"Over my dead body!" Magneto says, angry as some metal objects around him start to float.

"I am not going to force them to follow me, of course. All I want is to ask them and…" Sirens can be heard in the place and Mr. Sinister looks impatient. "Brotherhood, could you all please take care of those intruders?"

"X-Men, stop them!" Magneto moves the cars of the street, blocking the way of the Brotherhood.

Is just a second, the one called Quicksilver moves and punches his father several times. The Blob goes at Omega direction, running faster than he should. Cyclops tries to hit Toad while protecting Angelica from harm. The Scarlet Witch and Domino move to protect Sinister from harm.

Omega and Blob hit each other with their bodies, but Omega is easily pushed away by the strength of his foe. Blob puts his feet in Omega's chest, starting to smash him. Cyclops shoots his optic blasts at the fat man, but they work the same as a tiny rock against such a huge mass.

"Don't even bother: When I am stopped, no one can move me." Blob says, increasing the pressure on Omega.

"Maybe… not you… but the ground where you are… can…" Omega says, releasing his purple energy on the ground and destroying it, making him and Blob to go to the underground.

Toad kicks Cyclops face and send him to the ground, but he is faster than he looks and delivers a kick in the Toad, sending him to the ground. Toad uses his tongue to involve Cyclops arm but the spell works against the caster as Cyclops holds the tongue with his hand and shoots at Toad, hitting him strongly.

Magneto is still being punched by Quicksilver, but he bends the metal around him and creates a nest around the area that his enemy is, locking both of them inside. Quicksilver hits the nest and falls back, stopping for enough time for Magneto to secure him with the nest.

Omega jumps out of the hole and is hit by a bullet sent by Domino, but his Omega Force protects him from it. Then he shoots at her blast of energy, but Domino avoids all the attacks.

"Stop!" Angelica says, releasing a wave of heat that destroys the immediate area around her, except by John, because the flames seem to avoid him.

"I agree." Sinister says, giving a signal to his allies to stop.

"Do you think that I am going to let you just go? After all your crimes?" Magneto says to him.

"This isn't about me or you, Magneto, and you know it!" Sinister then offers his hand to the two young mutants who just found out about their powers. "Come with me and I will show you how to be strong in a world that hates you more than anything. With your power, we will show the world what the words _Homo superior _mean."

"Don't listen to him!" Magneto says, making the two mutants look at him. "The answer is not war, but peace! We must live together with humans, not fight them! Our mission as the _Homo superior _is to be the superior ones, not just animals."

"I always felt like… something was missing… like I was supposed to do something important" John Allerdyce says, looking at his hands. "Now I know for sure that I do have power… enough to make a difference."

"Yes, my boy, that's the answer." Sinister says, offering his hand to him. "Come with me and I will release all your inner potential and we shall change this world."

"Yes… yes!" He says, going to Sinister.

"Please, young man, I ask you to…" Magneto starts to talk to him, but the boy stops him.

"I don't need you to tell me I am wrong or any #### like that. I am doing what I want, when I want and how I want!" He says, yelling at Magneto.

"And what about you, my dear?" Sinister offers his hand to Angelica.

"I… I…" She looks at him, scared. "I don't want… to ever hurt anyone…"

"Then you should come with us." Cyclops says, ready for anything, in case the Brotherhood attacks. "We look for peace, not war."

"Then… I will come with you…" She says as Omega helps her to get on her feet."

"That's… unfortunate." Sinister says, looking displeased. "Just remember that I offered a chance when you are under my feet, begging for mercy."

The Scarlet Witch say some words and the Brotherhood disappears, together with John and Blob, who just managed to get out of the sewers. The sound of sirens can be heard clearly now, so Magneto takes them all always from there by levitating them.

"Why did they appear now? And how they would know where a mutant would appear?" Omega asks Magneto.

"I don't know how, but I do know why: to declare war on us." Magneto closes his eyes for some moments. "Let's grab the girls and get out of here: we must get ready for the storm.

* * *

_**So, this is the last chapter of the "Origins Arc" and the beginning of the Xavier Institute. I hope those who have read up until here continue to do so and enjoy the stories. This is the current team, just for you to know:**_

_**Magneto**_

_**Cyclops**_

_**Omega**_

_**Marvel Girl**_

_**Kitty Pryde**_

_**Magik**_

_**Firestar**_


End file.
